The following techniques are proposed as techniques of correcting a blur of an image caused by vibration in imaging of a multi-view image (three-dimensional image) using a multi view camera including a plurality of optical systems.
Patent Literature 1 describes an invention of using common image blur detection means to detect image blurs of a plurality of optical systems to reduce differences between vibration isolation characteristics caused by differences between the characteristics of the image blur detection means.
Patent Literature 2 describes an invention of cutting out and outputting part of images taken by left and right optical systems based on a motion vector and phase difference information of the images taken by the left and right optical systems to enable a high-quality stereoscopic view without a parallax gap or a vertical gap.